Bits and Pieces
by FollowingShadows
Summary: Short one shots that based on my earlier story, Huon Energy, Sontarans, and one Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Don't have to read to understand, though in some it may help. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Jack The Ripper

**Sorry it took so long to make this, I've had finals and end of school stuff to deal with. I'm actually supposed to be studying for my math final right now, I'm just too lazy. Anyway, here it is. **

**PS: These are just going to be short. I was originally going to make this a longer, but then it would turn into a full story rather than a one-shot. However, if anyone ever wants to turn this or any other one-shot I write into a longer story, be my guest, just tell me about it so I can read it!**

**Disclaimer: No own, just story**

* * *

"Can we leave? While alien sunsets are fascinating, I would prefer to move on." Sherlock drawled, walking back towards John and the Tardis. The Doctor sighed, staring at the alien horizon, before hearing John's yell.

"Doctor!" Whipping his head around, he saw John, staring at a stone statue. An angel.

"DON'T BLINK!" He yelled, running towards John, his eyes never leaving the statue. Reaching it, he pulled out the sonic.

"Nonononono! Here!? Now! Why!," the Doctor yelled.

"Why the hell are you yelling at statue, and where the bloody hell is Sherlock?"

"It's not a statue, its an alien, a Weeping Angel, deadliest assassin in the universe. It's only harmless when you look at it, so keep looking! Don't even blink! But don't look at the eyes, anywhere but there."

"What does it do?"

"Traps people in the past, which is where Sherlock is right now.

"Well, can't we just go get him? You have got a bloody impossible time machine!"

"We could, if I had any idea where or when he was."

"Can't you figure that out with your glowing stick thing?!"

"It's not a stick thing, its a sonic screwdriver. And no, I've already tried."

"Can we at least get rid of this thing?" John asked, gesturing to the angel he was staring at.

"Retrieving Sherlock should starve it."

"Should?"

"Will. Definitely."

"Fantastic. So what do we do now? Just keep staring at it until Sherlock magically shows up?"

"First we need to make it into the Tardis, and get away from here."

"And how do we do that?"

"Like this." The Doctor lifted the sonic in the air, making the Tardis disappear and reappear around them. Running to the console, he threw several levers, sending the Tardis hurtling through time.

The Doctor turned to face John. "Any ideas on how to find him?"

"You're asking me? I thought you were the genius alien!"

"Yes, but you know Sherlock better."

"Yeah, unfortunately. Quite honestly, sharing a flat with him is more dangerous than fighting in a war."

"More interesting though."

John smirked. "I suppose that's true. That man makes the news every week. Or he did, until everyone thought he was dead."

The Doctor perked up.

"He makes the news?"

"Yeah, all the time, why?"

"Because maybe he did back whenever he is! If we could find an article, or a story, or anything, I could track down the time and land the Tardis there!"

"But there are thousands of old newspapers, and he might not even be in a time when the printing press existed."

"Worth a shot! I can get the Tardis to look for anything later than, 1980's, that has his name." The Doctor said, typing away furiously at a keyboard that appears under the monitor. As he hit the last key, he turned to face John."

"Might take a bit though, who knows how many articles she'll have to sort thro-"

A loud beep from the monitor cut the Doctor off. Glancing towards it, his mouth dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" John asked, running over. As he looked at the screen, he facepalmed, shaking his head.

"I suppose we know where he is now."

"I guess we do." The Doctor replied, putting in coordinates.

On the monitor was an old newspaper article from 1888, the headline blaring, "UNKNOWN DETECTIVE CATCHES JACK THE RIPPER!"


	2. Irene Adler, Meet Captain Jack Harkness

**Haha, I just couldn't resist! I totally ship Sherlock and Irene (as well as Jack and anything that moves), but I just had to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot bunnies in my mind. And the cookies I'm eating. That's all.**

* * *

"Well, hello there. Captain Jack Harkness. And who might you be?" Jack asked, staring at the woman in front of him.

"Irene Adler." She said, returning the looks Jack was giving her.

"Oh, I have heard of you, Irene Adler. Or would you prefer 'The Woman'?"

Irene smirked. "You can call me anything you like, Time Agent. Well, ex." She replied, running her hand down his chest.

"Oh, I'm an ex of much more than the Time Agency." Jack said, smiling seductively.

"Believe me, I know, I've heard the rumors."

Jack laughed. "You can't always believe the gossip."

"Though from what I gather, most of it is true."

"Well..." Jack said, an almost sheepish grin on his face. "You may want to make your own conclusions."

This time Irene laughed. "Is that an offer, Captain?"  
"Only if you say yes."

"I'm not such easy prey, Harkness. You may have to... persuade me some." Irene replied, raising a perfectly thin eyebrow.

"You can call me Jack."

"What makes you think I want to."

"This." Jack replied, leaning in for a kiss.

The Doctor looked up from his book in disgust.

"Oh for god's sake, get a room!"

* * *

**Writing for those wo is really fun, but I feel like i was waaaay too mild. Though, one has to keep in mind I'm thirteen. I can't actually admit how much I know yet. -.-**

**R&R please, all critique is welcome**


End file.
